


Across the Universes

by grimorie



Category: Firefly, Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippets across universes, meme responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dratij](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratij/gifts).



[dratij](http://dratij.tumblr.com/) asked: [_alt!Lincoln and alt!Liv (whatever there is a universe in which they both are alive, you cannot convince me otherwise)_](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/26064270181/alt-lincoln-and-alt-liv-whatever-there-is-a-universe)

 

 **How many kids?** :

Two. It was only Henry in the beginning. Between the Fringe Division and the world ending they really didn’t have the time nor the inclination. Also, there was the little thing where they both didn’t know they were dating.

They figured it out, eventually between the kissing and Henry one day calling Lincoln ‘dad’. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he stared at Liv like he was afraid she’d kick him or something. Instead, Liv was *looking* at him with that look. Then Charlie punched both their arms and exclaimed. “About damned time!”

Ella was born a few years when Fringe Events become so infrequent people were starting to breathe easy. Lincoln doesn’t know where she got the name, Olivia claimed she got the name from a Fringe agent she knew, which was curious because Lincoln doesn’t remember any Fringe agents called Ella. 

**Who’s the strict one?:**

Lincoln. Well, he tries to be strict. Considering he’s had all the military training and is a bona fide Captain, he figured that’d be his thing. 

Apparently not. He just folds like a house of cards when Henry looks at him like Linc took away his favorite toys or when Ella pouts. Liv, surprisingly, for all the fun loving free spirit is actually very strict and Henry’s looks or Ella’s pouts don’t work on Liv.

 

**Who lets them get away with everything?:**

Lincoln, the big softie. Also, Uncle Charlie. But mostly, he spoils them so when he returns the kids back to Liv and Lincoln he’ll always be the cool Uncle Charlie.

In return Liv tells the kids all about Uncle Charlie’s worms. The next time they meet the kids want to see Uncle Charlie’s worms.

 

**Was either one reluctant to be a parent?:**

They both were. Olivia because she never really intended to be a parent, especially not when it meant bringing another life in a world that’s about to end. This only meant, of course, she grew more determined to save her world. 

 

**Family Traditions?:**

 

They go to Marilyn’s on Sundays, and visit her in the Yellow House. Something about the house makes Liv a little more carefree. It’s not the forced kind of carefree she wore a few years before and recently, before the Fringe Events started to ease off… Lincoln and Charlie actually became worried about Olivia.

It seemed she got it in her head that there was a way to stop the world from falling around their ears and seemed to be on a one woman crusade to do _something_. It didn’t help that her relationship with Secretary Bishop became even more tense. 

Henry was half a Bishop (and _that_ still turns his head) and that seemed to be the only reason Secretary Bishop didn’t stick Liv in prison indefinitely. 

One day, for the second time, Liv left Henry with him and disappeared. It was the longest week of his life. Just as he and Charlie were about to go and do something stupid Olivia returned to her mother’s house where they were staying. She looked worse for wear, like she was hollowed out from the inside. Whatever she did, it cost something. Liv entered the Yellow House, went straight to Henry and gave him a long hug, not long after that she turned and kissed Lincoln.

They never spoke about the week or her return, or the desperate way she clung to Henry and Lincoln, even Charlie. But they always made it a point to visit Marilyn in the Yellow House every Sunday.

 

**Any requirements of the kids? (bring honor to the family, get married and have lots of kids, etc):**

Olivia had no requirements about her kids, all she wanted, all she ever wanted was to give them the world — and she did.

 

**Overall parenting style:**

For the longest time, Olivia’s been scared shitless about being a parent, being good enough to be a parent. She knew she projected it by turning to her job. The days she dedicated her life to her job were the days she realized that she wasn’t so different from the Other Olivia. Especially not when she broke into Secretary Bishop’s facility a second time and disappeared. She never talked about where she went or what happened and she was thankful Lincoln understood. 

But after that, the fear subsided and instead she became the best parent she thought was possible. One thing’s for sure, she will never, ever go for the Walter Bishop School of Parenting in any universe. 

She’s also glad her kids also have her mom, Charlie, Lincoln and even Astrid in their lives. Because one day if she has to disappear again, she knows her kids would never be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Henry is sick or whatever and Liv is freaking out. Fringe/Firefly-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dratij: Baby Henry is sick. 
> 
> Set on my never to be written Fringe/Fireflyverse.

Henry is fussy and no amount of feeding and consoling comforts him. More than ever these are the times she misses her mother and sister. Olivia tries doc’s office but his wave goes directly to a recorded message.

She is still unwilling to go to Old Man Bishop even though she knows he is a certified genius. He is also certifiably insane. She can’t call on Charlie, he’s busy taking over the office while she’s away. So she gets on the wave and:

"Liv?" Lincoln’s voice comes over the wave first before his face appears. He looks concerned, Olivia feels guilty waking up Lincoln. She knows despite the doc’s approval he was still feeling on the outs. "What’s wrong?"

Henry is bawling again.

"It’s Henry, he can’t stop crying and… and I just— I don’t know what to do." 

She’s barely finished talking when Lincoln says: “I’m on my way.”

"Thanks."

Lincoln glances at his wave before he shuts it off, and there’s an expression there that warms Olivia’s heart. “Always.”

[original link](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/39898019013/thats-an-awesome-meme-i-might-reblog-it-too-but-id)


End file.
